


Careful Kisses

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Amy is in the hospital, severely injured, and so Reader must be careful with their kisses.





	Careful Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

You hated hospitals. They only ever brought death. Except for this time. And you had never been so relieved to hear that Amy was stable. A few hours ago when the call came over the air and you heard your girlfriend speak and say, “Show me going”, your heart dropped.

You were currently stuck with the newest addition to the 99, and you couldn’t abandon your post. Not while you were chasing leads on a homicide. Amy would have to wait, and so did you.

___________

By the time you were able to clock out, visiting hours were over at the hospital. Yet, luckily, a nurse took pity on you and let you go see Amy. You were grateful for that.

“She’s a fighter, this one. She took three bullets - one near her stomach and two near misses to her heart. She’ll wake up soon enough. If anyone asks, I didn’t let you back here. It’s only for family.”

“I understand, and I appreciate this. Thank you.”

After the nurse left, you carefully kissed your girlfriend on the forehead. You made a promise that when she woke up, you would be gentle. You thought your promise was sweet until a few weeks after Amy had been discharged from the hospital, but still hadn’t been cleared to go out into the field, she had grown upset at you.

___________

“Why can’t we talk about this, Y/N? I’m sick of you treating me like I’m some fragile porcelain doll! I got shot, but I didn’t die. I’m still here. I know you don’t want to sleep with me until I get cleared by the doctor, but can you at least kiss me like you mean it? Please?”

Amy puts her soda down.

“Y/N, I’m sorry I scared you. But honey, these kisses that you so carefully give me, they’re not enough for me. At first I thought it was because of my no PDA in the workplace rule. Then, when we would get home, it was nothing. I still feel a spark, but it’s very faint. Your kisses, it’s like I’m with a ghost, and not you. What can I do, Y/N? I mean, you still want to kiss me, right? Oh god. What if you don’t? What if you don’t want to kiss me and you feel like I’m pressuring you? Y/N, I’m sorry! I didn’t…”

“Amy, it’s not you. You’re not pressuring me. You have never made me feel like I had to do something to keep you or to continue being with you. You’re right. I’m scared. I almost lost you. Hearing your voice that day and not knowing what was going on, I felt hopeless. We’re not married. I’m not your emergency contact, so how would I be able to know if something happened to you? All those what ifs kept running in my mind. I just couldn’t bear the thought of losing you. I still can’t. Amy, when I saw you with all those tubes and IVs in your hands, I felt like a failure. Like I hadn’t done enough. And what if you had sustained far more devastating wounds? Would your parents have arrived in time to make those medical decisions on your behalf? I know we’ve only been together for a little while.”

“Y/N, a little while? Honey, we’ve been together for the past five years. I get what you’re saying. You need something to be concrete. I was thinking of asking you to be my emergency contact before everything went to hell. I’ve been thinking of asking you since the first time you said that you loved me. God, if our friends were here, they would be so confused why I, of all people, didn’t update my paperwork. I’ve just been focused on living life with you. How about on Tuesday when we’re both off, we fill out those forms together? That would make me feel better. Would that make you feel better too, Y/N?”

“Yes, it would.”

“Can I have a kiss now, Y/N? A real one?”

“Yes, you can. But only if your hands don’t go anywhere below my shoulders.”

“Fine. But the doctor is most likely going to clear me to resume bedroom activities next week.”

“And until then, you won’t get any more careful kisses. You’ll be getting real ones. Nothing else.”

“Deal. Now shut up and kiss me, Y/N.”

And who were you to disobey a direct order from your CO? The two of you would continue your talk, but for now, you had plenty of kisses to catch up on.


End file.
